


Drabbles

by unwaltz



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwaltz/pseuds/unwaltz
Summary: 5 drabbles dengan pair nano-nano.





	

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei**

 

**Drabbles © undeuxtroisWaltz**

 

**Summary : 5 drabbles dengan pair nano-nano.**

**Warnings : Sho-ai, typos, OOC, AU, etc.**

 

**Rate : T**

 

**Genre : Humor receh, general.**

 

**Saya tidak mengambil keutungan dari penulisan fic ini kecuali kepuasan pribadi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Drabbles**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tirai**

Asano menyibak tirai jendela. Ia terdiam, menatapnya lama.

 

"Ada pelangi," Asano berujar.

 

"Mana?" tanya Ren yang segera menoleh ke arah Asano.

 

Asano menoleh seraya tersenyum.

 

"Dibola matamu," ucapnya.

 

Ren terdiam, berpikir.

 

_'Sejak kapan Asano bisa gombal?'_

**.**

**Sempak**

_Lobby_ _hotel_ cukup sepi. Hanya ada dua—tiga orang yang sedang duduk. Sehingga derap langkah terdengar jelas berhubung suasana sunyi.

 

Siluet seorang pemuda berambut setengah terlihat mendekat. Sangat cepat—ya, dia berlari.

 

Asano hanya melihat pemuda itu tanpa minat, berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

 

"Asaaaaanoooo—" teriakan menggema, memanggil si surai jingga. Yang dipanggil hanya melirik malas.

 

"—Sempakmu tertinggal!" Lanjut si pemuda tadi sembari melambaikan sepotong kain berbentuk segitiga.

 

Asano membatu.

 

_'Ren sialan.'_ Ia merutuk.

**.**

**Stalker**

Sakakibara Ren, 17 tahun. _Stalker_. Sudah lama naksir bocah yang sempat ditolongnya waktu jatuh di parit.

 

Dia mengintai sang target dari balik gang sempit. Bocah manis bersurai biru. Sepertinya bocah itu tidak menyadari keberadaan Sakakibara, ia masih sibuk memainkan _action figure_ miliknya.

 

Sakakibara mengeluarkan buku catatan kecil dari sakunya, menuliskan sesuatu disana dan segera menyimpannya. Sempat terlihat nama anak bersurai biru itu di judul buku tadi disertai beberapa kata lainnya.

 

Ia menyiapkan senjata andalannya seraya menghampiri bocah itu. Memasang senyum mautnya sembari berkata "Dek, mau permen?"

 

Bocah bersurai biru itu menatapnya agak lama lalu menggeleng, "Nggak om, aku udah manis."

 

Ren terdiam, dia ditolak sang pujaan.

 

.

 

**Stalker (2)**

 

"Hei, Asano- _kun_ ," pemuda beriris merkuri itu memanggil nama kekasihnya.

 

"Hn.." Balas sang kekasih yang masuh berkutat dengan _paperwork_ nya.

 

"Kalau aku mati, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

 

Hening sejenak.

 

Tidak lama karena orang yang dipanggil Asano itu berkata;

 

"Yah, kurasa aku akan menyiapkan pemakaman yang layak berhubung kau kekasihku. Kecuali kalau kau bersedia diawetkan untuk pajangan di rumahku, kurasa tidak masalah?"

 

_Twitch_

 

Urat kekesalan tercetak jelas di pelipis pemuda beriris merkuri itu. Betapa inginnya Karma memukul wajah tampan kekasihnya sekarang.

 

"Ah, ya—"

 

Oh, ternyata masih ada lanjutannya. Pemuda beriris merkuri yang diketahui bernama Akabane Karma itu menahan diri agar tidak mencakar kekasihnya.

 

"—kurasa aku tidak akan sering mengunjungimu nanti berhubung aku sibuk. Yah, kau tahu kan betapa sibuknya aku?" lanjut sang kekasih dengan ekspresi yang menyebalkan.

 

Cukup. Tendangan lumayan keras dilayangkan ke arah pemuda bermarga Asano itu, membuat si empunya terjungkal ke belakang.

 

Karma menghentakkan kakinya kuat-kuat seraya meninggalkan ruangan kekasihnya. Mulutnya masih mengucapkan makian untuk kekasihnya;

"Asano bodoh, anak lipan, sempak polkadot!"

 

Tunggu—

 

—kenapa Karma bisa tahu motif celana dalam Asano?

 

Di luar; di bawah jendela lebih tepatnya, seorang pemuda berponi lempar mencatat sesuatu dalam buku merah muda bersampul kuda poni miliknya. Di depannya tertulis judul dengan huruf kapital yang kini tertutupi oleh telapak tangannya.

 

**27-02-20XX**

**Fakta Asano jr. no 226: memiliki sempak motif polkadot.**

 

Pemuda itu menyelesaikan acara mencatat dangan mengibaskan poni dan mengantongi penanya. Ia menutup bukunya dan beranjak pergi; membuat beberapa baris kata yang menyusun judul buku itu terlihat dengan jelas. Tulisan itu diukir dengan indahnya, menampilkan sebuah kalimat:

 

**"MOVE ON SERIES:  ASANO GAKUSHUU"**

 

Oh, sepertinya bakat stalking Sakakibara sudah dialih targetkan.

 

**.**

 

**Uchup**

 

Sebenarnya Karma kesal karena lebih sering dipanggil uchup dibanding Karma. Misalnya seperti sekarang ini:

 

"Uchup, uchup, uchup~"

 

Pemuda beriris violet dengan _name tag_ Asano Gakuhou mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi sambil mengucapkan kata itu.

 

Ih, Aa mah. Nama dedek itu Karma, bukannya uchup. Ia cemberut, tapi tidak marah berhubung pemuda yang memanggilnya uchup bisa dibilang tampan.

 

Ia heran, apa namanya terlalu sulit dieja? Atau nama uchup jauh lebih keren? Tapi sepertinya tidak masalah kalau dia jadi dekat dengan om-om tampan bermasa depan cemerlang. Siapa tau dia jadi kandidat pendamping hidupnya nanti. Yah, doakan saja.

 

Baiklah, pulang nanti dia akan minta mamanya untuk mengganti nama menjadi uchup. Karena nama Asano Uchup tidak buruk juga. Karma tersenyum nista.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Fin?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> ...  
>  Ah, sudahlah—  
> —mind to review?


End file.
